Escorts: Victoria's Secret Volume 1
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Tori's a single mother who works at a strip club to pay off a debt but her life changes When she meets Jade West and her fleet of escorts .This is mostly for victorious but i am going to use the lovely ladies of pretty little liars for my story I dont own Victorious or Pretty little Liars
1. Chapter 1

Escorts : Victoria's Secret Volume 1

I couldn't believe I had gotten myself into this bind and I cant believe that my boyfriend of 5 years Benjamin had just up and deserted me after he had gotten us into this mess. Coming to New York is the biggest mistake of my life . I met Benjamin when I was a senior in high school and he told me he had connections in New York that could help me with my singing career so after i graduated I hit him up and he paid for my ticket and i flew out to the big apple big fucking mistake because as time went on i realized that all of Ben's connections were faulty business men ,Drug dealers, and scamsters. My first mind should have been to leave Ben and Leave New York but some how i fell in love with the life the parties, money, the drugs, and alcohol. I was so addicted to the life that I didn't mind Ben being a crook i had fallen in love with the guy. Benjamin was 6'5, Caramel complexion, long wavy black hair that he kept in a ponytail, and one of the most gorgeous smiles you'd ever see. I was in love and I thought he was in love with me too but I guess i was wrong. Almost a year into our relationship I got pregnant with our son Braxton and Benjamin started to change he was staying out late or not coming home at all we were constantly arguing about shit and he'd always figure out a way to blame me as if i was the problem. He's cheated on me numerous of times and like an idiot i always take him back. Now he was gone leaving me and our 4 year old on our own.

I pulled up to Scandals the club I dance at and gave my keys to Ronald the valet and walked in through the glass doors to the 5 floor to the changing room. Ive worked at Scandals since Braxton was 1years old I hated my job but it paid the bills. I got to the dressing room and I instantly regretted leaving my switch blade in the car Roscoe and his henchmen Paul and Seymour were waiting for me. Roscoe was a loan shark who was after Benjamin but ever since Ben skipped town they've been after me for the payments.

" Good evening Tori hows my favorite little strip tease doing?" Roscoe asked

" Im fine how many times do I have to tell you not to show up at my job?" I say with an attitude

" How many times do I have to tell you I don't give a fuck about anything but my money which your late on your payment this month" Roscoe says getting into my face.

" Roscoe I need more time I had to pay for daycare and my rent I'll get the money to you as soon as possible " I say in a pleading voice.

" Well Tori if you considered my other offer you wouldn't have to worry about the payments" he said with a smirk running his fingers down my neck to the top of the cleavage that was hanging out of my v-neck shirt.

I quickly snatch away from him " Ill get the money Roscoe " I said thinking i would rather die than let him touch me.

" Fine 8 grand by midnight tomorrow or you'll have no choice but to give me what i want" Roscoe says blowing me a kiss and walking off with his men.

I walk over to my station and plop down into the chair holding my head thinking how the hell was I going to get 8 grand by midnight tomorrow even though i was one of the top dancers here I wasnt going to make that kind of money dancing I would have to go to the private lounge and do unspeakable acts to a high paying customer but was i ready for all that?

" Hey Sweet T hows it going " said one of the dancers by the name of Trina who goes by the stage name The Mistress because she was know for being married men's side chick.

" Its going Trina hows everything with you?" i ask not really giving a shit.

" Peachy Harold's coming tonight" Trina said touching up her make up

Harold was one of the husbands who had been Bewitched by Trina she had him wrapped around her finger .

" Well that's good I guess " I say giving her a forced smile.

" Yea it really is so why the long face ?" Trina asked

" Oh its nothing ill be ok" I say not really wanting to tell her my business.

" Well that's the second time Roscoe Toscano has come in looking for you Tori and if I were you id fuck the old bastard already before Arnie finds out you know how he feels about that kind of thing he runs a class joint and if one of his best dancers is in some kind of debt with that loan shark it could be bad for business" Trina says

" But how did you know all that?" I asked

" Let's just say he wasn't exactly discreet about his plans for you if you didn't get the money" Trina says

I put my head in my lap then ran my fingers through my hair.

" I dont know what im going to do" I say shaking my head

" How much you owe him?" Trina asked

I give her a strange look before saying " 8 grand"

" Oh is that all shit i spend more than that on a purse" She says chuckling

I roll my eyes at the girl.

" How bout i loan you the money and whenever you get it you can pay me back" She says

" But why? why would you help me Trina you hardly know me?" i ask her with a confused look

" Because a couple of years ago I was you except my Roscoe was a dick by the name of Johnny the Pope sadistic asshole he was i barely left him unscathed" Trina says

" God Trina i had no idea" i said

" Well yea but Tori i know how it is young, a single mother , baby's father no where to be found , stuck with his debt , and constantly looking over your shoulder that's not a life you or your son should be leading Tori so im going to help you ok Ill get it from Harold he wont mind and you can take it to Roscoe ill even go with you if you want" Trina says sincerely.

" Thank you Trina ill pay you back as soon as i can i promise" i say

" Dont sweat it just get yourself out of this debt so you can at least sleep at night " Trina says

" Thank you " i say

" Come on sweet T the crowd awaits" Trina says with a smile

Who would have known Trina would be my unlikely savior.


	2. Chapter 2

True to her word Trina got the 8 grand from Harold and met me at Roscoe's to drop it off the next day.

" Here you are Roscoe 8 grand before midnight" I say handing him the money

" My Tori you've really outdid yourself this time usually you pay me in installments i guess this time you really stepped your game up so tell me how many of those worthless pricks at that club did you suck off to get this money?" Roscoe says making Paul and Seymour chuckle.

I gave him a look of disgust before turning to walk away only to be stopped by Roscoe's voice.

" 20 thousand down 15 more to go" He says

I look down before walking away.

" Consider my offer Tori i would love to Fuck you in 15 different ways" the asshole laughs out

I get into Trina's car and break down. She rubs my back as I cry where the hell was i going to get 15 thousand dollars? I didn't want to ask Trina for she already helped me enough. Trina dropped me off at my apartment we say our goodbyes then I head upstairs and as im walking to my front door i see a man and woman in a heavy makeout session i recognized the woman as my neighbor Allison Dilaurentes Ally for short i paid the situation no more attention as i walked into my home.

" Mommy Mommy your home" My excited son Braxton says running into my arms

" Yes baby im home oooh ive missed you so much how was he today?" I ask Rachel the babysitter.

" He was great as always we played for a little while and he took a nap I just fed him so he shouldn't be hungry" Rachel said.

" Ok thank you so much Rachel" I say as i pay her 60 dollars and send her on her way.

" Brax baby come on lets get you a bath" I say taking him into the bathroom and drawing him a bath .

Braxton was a splitting image of Benjamin he had his pretty long wavy hair , his hazel eyes, he had my cheekbones , Ben's full lips , and light complexion.

" Mommy i wanna watch SpongeBob" Braxton says as i wash his body and hair.

" Ok Honey after your bath alright?" i say

" Ok Mommy" he says

I dry my little man off and take him into his room to find some pjs

" Alright Brax which ones Batman or Henry Huggle monster?" I ask holding out the pjs

" Henry Huggle Monster" Braxton says.

" Golgatha Tenament blues " plays signifying that Tori's cell was ringing.

" Hello" Tori says

" Tori we're short 3 girls i need you to come in tonight" Karyn says

" Karyn I just got home and the babysitter has already gone home can someone else do it?" I say

" No can do Tor 3 girls are already out sick i need you" Karyn says

" Fine ill call the babysitter and ill be right there" I said reluctantly.

" I knew you wouldn't let me down see you soon Tori" Karyn says hanging up

I picked up the phone to call rachel hopefully she could watch Braxton on such short notice .

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hey Tori whats up?" Rachel said

" Hey Rachel i know its short notice but can you watch Braxton for a couple of hours tonight ?"

" Sure I don't have anything better to do and i love watching the little guy ill be there in a minute" Rachel says.

I hang up , put SpongeBob on for Braxton, and went and got dressed.

Rachel arrived at 9 and by then Braxton was sound asleep I grabbed my keys and headed to Scandals.

The place was packed more than usual tonight i headed upstairs to get ready when i ran into Trina.

" Hey Tori shit its like a mad house down there" Trina says pulling dollar bills out of her garters.

" I see whats the special occasion?" I ask

" Jade West's Birthday party" Trina says

" Who is that?" I say giving her a puzzled look.

" Jade West is the real deal baby she runs the highest paid escort business in New York trust me her girls make serious bank" Trina says

" Oh yea so we're dancing for the young Heidi Fleiss huh" I say with a giggle

" Yea something like that well come on Tori lets go make it clap for a stack" Trina say laughing

I shake my head and quickly get changed and headed downstairs with Trina.

The party was in full swing the club was surrounded by business men and women and a few celebrities. This Jade girl must really be popular. The room was littered with 1s 10s 20s 50s and even 100 dollar bills there was serious money to be made and with my situation I was planning to get most of it. I was up next the Dj que'd my music and I prepared myself to walk on stage.

"Next to hit the stage is one of the crowd favorites she brings us all a little closer to heaven give a round of applause for our very " Angel"

Waste of time" by My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult began to play as i came out wearing a tight white lace nightie topped off with angel wings and a halo. My hair was curled and I had on light make up. I rolled my body to the beat dancing seductively making the crowd go crazy. I wrapped a leg around the pole and grinded my body into it throwing off my halo. I took a look at the V.I.P. area noticing a pair of blue green eyes staring at me with rapt attention i climbed up the pole only to drop onto the floor in a split the eyes never leaving me i tugged at the wings on my back throwing them to the floor i crawled on all fors never breaking eye contact with the Bluish green eyes that were staring at me intensely. I got on my knees and rotated my ass before pulling down the straps of my lacy dress revealing my small but perky breasts to the crowd I could have sworn the blue eyed vixen lick her lips so i smirked pulling the dress all the way off revealing my white thong as i swayed my hips to the song going back to the pole and leaning against rolling forward pinching my hard nipples the crowd went nuts i climbed to the top of the pole twirling around and flipping myself upside down and sliding down by the time the song ended and my routine was over the stage was littered with every bill you could think of i reached down and collected my earnings before taking one more look at the vixen who had a sexy smirk and was nodding in approval. I left the stage and walked upstairs to the dressing room.

" Damn Tori you killed that shit " Trina says

" Thanks Trina" I say with a smile.

" But Trina the whole time I was dancing this woman in V.I.P staring at me like really hard" I say

" Really? What did she look like?" Trina asked

" Umm Black hair ,Bluish Green eyes, Pale skin she was gorgeous really" I said

" Oh shit " Trina says laughing

" What?" I ask

" You got the attention of Heidi Fleiss" Trina says

" What a minute what?" i say

" Jade West silly thats who" Trina says

" That was her oh my god dude she's sexy " I say

" Isn't she though but I heard she's a bitch like a real pain in the ass" Trina says

" Awww im not all that bad" Jade says making me and Trina jump.

"Aw ladies let me introduce you to one of our most loyal supporters Jade West" Arnie our boss says.

" Aka the real pain in the ass " Jade says with a smirk

" I am really sorry Ms West truly " Trina says apologetically.

" No harm done love I would be mad if it wasn't true" Jade says with a chuckle

Now that Jade was in front of me I took the time out to really take in her beauty. Jade West was a goddess flawless skin , pouty lips , beautiful eyes, and a body to die for whoever she comes home to at night was one lucky son of a bitch.

" Your Angel right?" Jade says snapping me out of my trance.

" Yes nice to meet you Ms West " I say shaking her hand which by the way was incredibly soft.

" Call me Jade and I must say that was an amazing performance i really enjoyed it" Jade says licking her lips.

" Why thank you im really glad you enjoyed the show" I say to her.

" Angel id like to have a word with you and mistress" Arnie says

Oh shit I hope he doesn't fire us over Trina's input on Jade.

" Sure Arnie " I say as I walk over to Arnie's office noticing Jade was looking at me with a look that made me wet.

I mean sure I love guys but this woman was doing things to me that I had never felt before not even with Ben.

I walked past the black haired Vixen and out of my peripheral vision i could see her staring at my ass so I put a little extra sway to my hips making sure she got a good glimpse.

" Girls Jade West is throwing an after set and she's requested you both and two other girls to be the entertainment " Arnie says

I bet she did I thought.

" How much we talking here Arnie?" Trina asked

" 10 grand plus whatever you make dancing" Arnie says

Shit with that kind of money I could tell Roscoe to kiss my ass.

" We'll do it Arnie" I said


	3. Chapter 3

The party was in full swing by the time me ,Trina, and the other two girls by the names of Sassy and China Doll walked in. The venue that Jade rented out was amazing stripper poles and chandeliers were everywhere different kinds of foods and fruits were lined up on different tables plus an open bar. A red haired girl came up to us by the name of Catarina asked us if we were Arnie's girls we nodded to her and she asked us to follow her to the changing room so we could get ready. The outfits that were prepared for us were skimpy and mostly see through but we didn't care we were here to make money not be fashion critics.

" Angel can you help me with this?" Sassy says needing help to put her corset over her well endowed chest.

" Sure come here" i say

i get it fastened and she thanks me be for walking over to China Doll.

" Wow Tor you look smoking hot in that cop uniform I'd let you arrest me anyday" Says China doll with a sexy smirk.

" Thank you that kimono looks really nice on you as well" I say

" Thanks sweets" China says

" No problem " I say

It wasn't a secret how most of the girls got down at Scandals some were in committed relationships with the other dancers and some were like China Doll fucking whoever was convenient. Sassy and China Doll had been fucking around for years before I got there but Sassy just couldn't get China to be exclusive with her. China was a roamer and had no intention on making what her and Sassy have a full-time thing.

A beautiful blonde came into the dressing room and she stood in front of us

" Ms West is ready for you ladies im here to escort you to the main hall by the way Im Hannah" She says leading us out of the dressing room.

We followed Hannah into the main room which was absolutely amazing it was surrounded by celebrities and different dancers and in the middle of the room was a throne made of gold which happened to be occupied by none other than Jade West herself.

" Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank you all for attending and helping me celebrate my 25th birthday" Jade says getting a round of applause from her guests.

" Im also happy that my business has been very successful I have an amazing fleet of ladies in my organization and I always have room for new recruits" Jade says making the crowd laugh.

" When I started 4yrs ago I never thought it would take off the way it did and I almost thought it wasnt going to work until my good friends Beckett Oliver and Andre Harris said they couldn't get dates now it has blossomed into something wonderful and Ive expanded I have new fleets in Atlanta, California, and Florida" Jade says earning her another round of applause.

" Well now that I've done enough rambling let's get this party started shall we?" Jade says sitting back down on her golden throne.

The music blasted from the speakers and the entertainment began. Jade took one look at me and got out of her chair and walked over to where I was standing with Trina and the other girls.

" Hello again Ladies you look fabulous I went you to enjoy yourselves while attending my party but I also want you to work your asses off make as much as you can off these assholes because business is still business and I want Arnie to be proud of you" She says with a smirk

" Well come on girls lets do this" Sassy says

" I got an idea Tori i just need you to be down for it" Trina said.

" Uh sure yea whatever you wanna do" I said not really knowing what to expect.

" Ok let's go change real quick then head to the Dj's booth " Trina says leading me to back of the stage where there were more skimpy outfits and then leading us to the Dj's booth.

Now redressed in an dark angel out fit Trina reaches out with a mic in her hand.

" Here Tori take the mic" Trina says

" Trina i dont know if" I say before being cut off

" Look Tori we need this money and we're going to get it got it?" Trina says

I just nod.

" Well alright to the stage bitches" Trina says

China Doll, Sassy, and I followed suit and got onto the stage. The Dj que'd the music and i lifted the mic to my lips and began to sing

There's something in this liquor

The air is getting thicker

I can't help but to stare at you, oh yeah, girl what did you do?

Tell me what did you slip up in my cup?

Girl, cause I want you, oh yeah

I had a little bit too much girl, so come over here

I was dancing around the stage seductively making eye contact with Jade who had her mouth slightly ajar I grabbed a hold of Sassy grinding and rotating my body on hers as we began to sing the chorus together followed by Trina and China Doll.

There's something in this liquor (oh yeah)

The air is getting thicker

All I want is you-ou-ou-ou

All I want is you-ou-ou-ou

The Crowd went crazy as we danced around each other the second verse started and i walked off the stage and right in front of where Jade was sitting and began to sing and dance in front of her losing the black angel wings i was wearing and exposing my black see through lace corset to Jade's eyes.

I sing to her

There's something in this liquor girl, I'm looking at your figure woah

I just want to see you strip right now, baby let me help you work it out, oh

Girl you look so good, I just want to get right to it, oh

I could beat it up like-like a good girl should, baby when we do it, woah

I flipped upside down and rotated my ass on a handstand while the other girls sing I know Jade's eyes are probably wide as fuck by now but thats the point i was trying to make. It was something about Jade that made me want to gain all her attention.

Sassy ,Trina , and China Doll sing as they danced on eachother

There's something in this liquor (oh yeah)

The air is getting thicker

All I want is you-ou-ou-ou

All I want is you-ou-ou-ou

I flip right side up and straddle Jade riding on her as i sang she was biting her lip and trying her hardest not to touch me as i sang to her I knew she was turned on and probably wet for me so I danced and grinded harder against her.

I sing close to her ear.

All I wanna do is drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)

All I wanna do is drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)

All I want is you-ou-ou-ou, drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)

Drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)

I hopped off of Jade leaving her with a stunned expression as i grabbed Trina and sang along with her dancing on her seductively getting more Cat calls and hoots from the audience who were now throwing money all over the place.

Trina and I sing in unison

There's something in this liquor

There's something in this liquor girl

The air is getting thicker

I can't help but stare at you, oh yeah, girl what did you do?

What did you slip up in my cup girl?

Cause I really want you

I had a little bit too much girl, so come over here, woah

We walk towards Sassy and China Doll and we all sing and dance provocatively together collecting the money as it fell at our feet.

All I wanna do is drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)

Drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)

Drink and (fuck), drink, drink and (fuck)

Drink and (fuck), and (fuck), and (fuck)

All I wanna do is drink and, drink, drink and

Drink and, and, and

Drink and, drink, drink and

Drink and, and, and

The song was over and we took our bows and all the money that rained around us I took one last look at Jade who was smirking and applauding our performance . By the end of the night me and the girls collected thousands on top of the 10 grand Jade paid us for doing her party. We were on our way out when i felt a soft hand grab mine it was Jade.

" So Angel how about you and your girls meet me and my girls for dinner tomorrow?" Jade asked

" Well I have to check my schedule but im sure the other girls would be down" i said.

" How about this you call me when you're ready" Jade says handing me her card.

" Ok will do" I say before turning away to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont know what it was about this Tori girl but I was drawn to her something about her just pulled me in I wanted to know more about her.

" Emily I want you to find out everything you can on this Tori girl and report back to me" I say to her.

" Yes Jade " she says as she walks out.

Emily Fields was one of my best girls and she was one of the sexiest i had ever seen biracial long brunette hair a killer body and fantastic legs her escort name was fantasy because she could become anything you wanted her to be she was top rank in my company she's made me millions along with the other girls in my stable but I loved Emily the most she was my back bone and confidante and she wasn't so in love with Maya I would probably be with her but now that this Tori girl has my attention Emily can play her best friend role.

I loved all my girls in my own special way their love for me varied some were in love some were just in love with the wealth which I didn't mind the more hungry they were the more money I collected it was a win win and for those who were in love their loyalty to me was impeccable I had no worries.

" Jade honey you have a meeting with John Bradley at 3 shall I prepare your proposal for you" Allison.

" Yes please and can you fax over the monthly costs to Mrs Paxton for the resort" I say

" Yes Jade ill get right on that " Allison says before walking off.

Allison DiLaurentis was another one of my solid girls she handled all of my financial business she was going to school for accounting when i met her she was struggling with her tuition and I made her an offer she couldn't refuse she's been with me ever since.

I go to my room and head for the shower which by the way happens to be one of my favorite places in my house it was large which six shower heads I couldn't keep count of all the times me and the girls had sex in this shower What can I say you live in a house full of gorgeous women things like that were bound to go down. I turned on the nazel that turned on each shower head and stepped in and let the hot water hit my body from all angles images of Tori crept into my mind as the water hit all my erogenous zones turning me on the thought of her withering under my body sent tingles down my spine I didn't have time to rub one off so to speak so I would save that for later I grabbed my black velvet body wash and washed my body I loved this smell I could wash up with in the morning and the scent would stay on my body all day. I wash my hair before turning the shower off grabbing my robe and heading into my room and into my closet . My wardrobe consisted of black black and more black I loved the color it goes with everything. I decided to wear Tom Ford pants suit black black women's button up and black Lou Boutins I grabbed a black lacy Victoria Secret bra and thong set applied lotion and different types of moisturizers to my body Hannah calls me the young version of Joan Crawford because of my beauty regimen. I got dressed and headed down stairs Aria was waiting for me with my brief case and my coffee I kissed her on the cheek and walked out to the car Hannah was sitting in the back waiting for me Hannah was my right hand and was one hell of a negotiator so she always accompanied me on my business meetings.

Four tedious hours later I was heading home the meeting had gone well John Bradley was now an active sponsor for my business but I was ready to go home and relax I had a busy week and weekend it was time to wind down. When I entered the house with Hannah the sight that was in front of me made me smile my girls were in the kitchen in boy shorts, tanks, and crazy socks making sundaes laughing and talking I loved coming home to this it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

" Having fun without me ladies ?" I say with my signature smirk.

The girls giggled and shook their heads no and Cat walked up to me with a Chocolate sundae. See Cat was my sweetheart out of the girls ive known her since she was 15 she was being abused by her alcoholic father so I took her under my wing now at 21 she is the happiest she's ever been.

" Hold on to it for me sweetie I have to change" I say kissing the top of her head.

" Kk hurry and get changed before it melts" Cat says

So i run up to my room and find a tank top and a pair of black joggers that Emily bought for me since its practically all she wears when she's home.

" Jade .?"

Speaking of the devil

" Yes Emmy " I say

" I got the info that you wanted on the Tori girl" Emily said

" Oh good what did you find out?" I asked

" Her name is Victoria Vega she's 22 and she's from California she moved here about 5 years ago with a guy named Benjamin Arden he's a local crook , drug dealer, and faulty businessman who has ties with the Renegade Squad its ran by a local loan shark by the name of Roscoe Toscano and from what I heard Benjamin owed Roscoe a shit load of money but he skipped town a couple of years ago leaving Tori to take care of his debt which she has been." Emily said

"Jesus how did a beautiful girl like her end up with a fuck up like that" I say

" Well Tori's an aspiring singer i was told and Benjamin practically lured the girl out her on the promise of getting her a record deal you know how these bums like to prey on naive girls" she says.

" Dont i know it Emily I want you to set up a meeting with Tori for me" I say

" Yes Jade no problem but there is one more thing" Emily said

" Alright what is it?" i asked

" She has a four year old son " Emily said

My eyebrow arched " A child?" I asked

" yes his name is Braxton he's a real cutie" she says before walking out

So she has a child i didn't know how to feel about that I have never really been around a woman with a child before and I honestly didn't like children but i was willing to look beyond that for Tori. I walked down stairs and grabbed my sundae and talked to my girls as i was eating we talked and laughed went over the scheduling and I retired for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The money i made from Jade's party was enough to pay off that fucker Roscoe plus a little extra but i was out of debt finally but I still needed more money so that I could move out of this shitty neighborhood and give Braxton a better life. I walked to my front door and before I could get the keys in the door I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I was frozen stiff i couldn't move when I finally heard the voice of the owner of said hand.

" Well hello Victoria hows the mother of my child and love of my life doing?"

" Ben? what the fuck are you doing here better yet where the fuck have you been?" I asked angrily.

" I had to law low for a while shit got hot for me" Ben said

" Oh so you layed low for three years without so much as a phone call to check to see if we were still breathing" I said folding my arms.

" Look Tori i didn't know what to do I had people after me i had to get out of here" Ben said.

" Oh trust me I know because after you left they came after me and our son Ben does Roscoe Toscano ring a bell?" I asked making his eyes go wide. " Yea your debt almost sent us to the poor house but just like everything else I took care of it with no thanks to you"

" What do you mean you took care of it did you sleep with him?" he said raising his voice.

" And what if I did ? it wasnt like you were here to save me from that but the answer is no I didn't" I said smugly.

" So you're telling me you paid him off the whole 35 grand?" Ben asked

" Yes Benjamin the whole 35 grand now if you'll excuse me I have things to do" I say going to open my door.

" Ive missed you Tori and our son and im ready to come home so we can be a family" Ben said

Was he fucking kidding me?

" Are you serious after all you put us through now you want to come home and be a family its funny three years ago I couldn't get a hold of your sorry ass now that you know your free and clear of your biggest debt now you want to do the right thing fuck you Ben go back to wherever you've been all this time there's no room for you here" i say

I didn't notice that my neighbor Allison was walking up the stairs to her apartment with a huge man when a fist connected with my jaw knocking me down.

" You worthless bitch if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here you weren't talking all this shit when you were partying with my money and going to all the parties were you" Ben said kicking me in my side making me cry out in pain.

Allison and the guy raced up the stairs as Ben kept delivering kicks to my side and stomach.

The last thing I remembered was the giant of a man picking Ben up and throwing him to the ground and beating him to a bloody pulp and Allison telling me that everything was going to be ok and then everything went black.

I woke up to voices and the sound of a machine where the fuck was I ?

" Ah Ms Vega your awake" The man said

When my eyes finally adjusted I realized that I was in a hospital .

" What ...What happened?" I asked

' Miss Vega you were brought in by your neighbor a miss Allison Dilaurentis you were in a domestic dispute with your boyfriend i presume" the man said.

" He's the father of my son oh my god my son he's with the babysitter she's probably wondering where I am I have to go I have to go now" I said frantically.

" Calm down miss Vega your sister went to go pick him up" The man said

" My sister ?" I asked

" Yes a miss Trina" he says

" Oh yea ok" I say thank god for Trina

" Well Miss Vega you took quite a beating you have a couple bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder that we managed to pop back into place when you were sedated" he said.

Ben fucking Ben if i ever saw that fucker again i was going to do worst to him than that man did.

In the hallway.

Ring

Ring

Ring

" Hello"

" Allison where the hell are you did you forget you had a date this evening ?" Jade says

" Jade forgive me i completely forgot im at the hospital right now" Allison says

" Are you alright is everything ok ?" Jade says in a concerned tone.

" Yes im fine my neighbor was in a domestic dispute so me and bear drove her to the hospital but I realize now who she is Jade" Allison said

" Who is she Allison?" Jade asked

" Its Tori Jade" Allison says

" Im on my way" Jade says before the line goes dead.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe what Allison had just told me the girl that hasn't left my mind since I met her was in the hospital over a domestic dispute I didn't understand how that could be when Emily told me that the father of her child had skipped town but then again I hope it wasn't that Roscoe guy I heard awful things about that guy from a few of my clients I just hoped that he wasn't trying to shake Tori down over the money she owed him so many scenarios were running through my mind as i pulled up to the hospital. I parked and got out and walked towards the entrance. Once i was inside I walked to the front desk and a young girl around my age was sitting there blowing bubbles with her bubblegum and looking at a magazine.

" Excuse me can you tell me what room Victoria Vega is in?" I asked.

" Are you family ?" She says not looking up at me.

" Umm " I say

" Well im sorry if you aren't family I cant disclose that information" She says still not looking at

" She's my step sister " I say getting her to look at me

" well ill have to see...Oh my god your Jade West you run that dating service I didn't know you had a sister your Wiki page says you're the only child" she says excitedly.

" Umm can you keep it down please and yes she was the outcome of a drunken night between my dad and his secretary my wiki page hasnt been updated yet" I say

" Well Ms West Victoria Vega is in room 394 she was pretty banged up but you can go in to see her now." She says

" Thank you" I say walking to her room and I hope she never finds out what i just told this girl.

When I opened the door Tori was sitting up talking to Allison and Trina.

" Jade what are you doing here? " Trina says

" Uh I "

" She's here for me I had a date tonight but I broke it to be here with Tori" Allison says

" Ally you work for Jade?" Trina asked.

Allison simply nodded.

" Oh Jade im so sorry I hope Ally isnt in any trouble because of me" Tori says

" Tori its fine im actually damned proud of Ally if she hadn't gotten there when she had god only knows" I say

Tori nodded and looked out of the window.

" Ally can you and Trina excuse us for a moment I'd like to speak with Tori" I say

They both nodded in agreement and left out of the room to let Tori and I talk.

" Jade what is this about?" Tori says with a concerned tone

" First off Tori I want to know how you're doing is anything broken?" I asked

" No just a couple of bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder but they popped it back in place no offense Jade but why does it matter to you?" She asked

" Look Tori I know we dont know eachother but I have to be honest with you here when I talked to Ally and she told me something had happened to you I just had to check on you" I said

" But why Jade ?" Tori says

" Because I haven't been able to get you out of mind since I met you" I said

Tori just looked at me wide eyed

" look Tori I know you're in a situation and I want to help you so when you get released from this hospital I want you to come see me" I said handing her a card with my address on it

Tori takes the card and looks at it then she smiles

" Ok Jade" Tori says

I get up to leave and before I could make it to the door

" Jade " Tori says

" Yes Tori" I say

" Thanks " she says

I give her a small smile before walking out of the door.

A couple days later At Jade's house:

Ding- dong

Ding- dong

I ran to answer the door since all of the girls were out and when I opened it my heart almost stopped standing in front of me in all her beautiful glory was Tori Vega.

" Hello Jade " Tori says

" Hey Tori come on in " I say moving to the side to let her in.

" Wow Jade your house is amazing " she says as she looked around

" Yea but the up keep is a bitch" I say making her laugh and what a nice laugh it was

" When your done looking around Tori meet me on the veranda so we can talk" I say

" Oh ok" she says

I guess she didn't want to keep me waiting too long because when I stepped out she was right behind me.

" Wow Tori did you speed walk through the house?" I say with a smirk

" No I didn't want to keep you waiting and plus I want a guided tour" she says

" Is that so?" I asked

" yup" she says

" Well alright let's talk shall we so I can give you a personal tour of the house" I say

" Ok shoot" Tori says

" Well Tori I have to tell you I didn't really think you would show " I said

" Really why not ?" " she asked

" I didn't exactly use a subtle approach at the hospital and quite frankly I thought I offended you " I say

" No Jade you straight forward and I like that but that day i was full of emotions" Tori said

" What happened?" I asked

" I had just gotten home from work and I was about to open my front door when Ben my ex approached me he told me he wanted to come home and be a father to our son Braxton but after what he put us through i couldn't let that happen I mean what if does something else remotely stupid and leaves again I couldn't put my son through that so I basically told him to go to hell and ended up in the hospital" She says

";Jesus Tori how did you even get involved with someone like him?"I asked

" It was my senior year of high school and I wanted to do was be a singer I lived and breathed music so one day I made a slap video and Ben commented on it telling me he had all these connections in the music business and like a dumb naive fool I believed him because I was so eager to become a star that after I graduated I skipped college and came out here after he bought my plane ticket and after that my had gone down hill from there He promised me the world and he treated me like a queen at 18 that was a lot but then the truth came out he was no where near connected to anyone in the music industry he was a drug dealer, con Artist , and a degenerate gambler he was 35, 000 in debt with a loan shark named Roscoe Toscano which I didn't know about until one day i came home and the house was ransacked and Ben was gone for a long time I thought he was dead until a woman he cheated on me with showed up at my doorstep saying he was living with her in Rhode Island I was crushed because he just left me and our son alone scared and in debt so I got a job at Scandals I was 18 but they still let me work I just couldnt be topless but when I turned 21 it was all over so for the past 3 years ive worked my ass off to pay his debt and still put money away to take care of my bills and my son." Tori says

Jesus Tori has gone through so much I would've gone crazy if i had to deal with all that shit.

" Tori im so sorry I can't believe you went through all that and your still so strong I really admire that" I said

" Thank you I can't afford to break down I have to be strong for my little guy you know" Tori says

" Speaking of the little guy where is he?" I asked

" he's at Trina's mother's house having a play date with Trina's daughter" Tori says

" Wow how old is her daughter now I remember when she was just a baby ?" I asked

" " You do ? I mean she's 5 now but you knew Trina when she had her?" Tori asked

" Tori I know everyone when she said all that stuff about me to you its because she knows from experience me and Trina went to college together well until she met Johnny the Pope" I said

" Was he worst than Roscoe? " Tori asked

" Johnny the Pope makes Roscoe look like Santa Claus he was a evil sadistic bastard one of my girls became one of his victims and now she's blind he raped and tortured her for hours before throwing acid in her face it was barbaric" I said

" Oh my god did they lock him away ?" Tori asked

" Yea 175 years without the possibility of parole" I said

" Good no one that crazy should be allowed on the streets" Tori says

" Very true" I say

" So what about you Jade whats the story before your success?" She asked

" Let's see well im from Jersey I came from a well to do family but my mom and dad were evil people they preyed on helpless people. My father was one of the top accountants in the country and my mother was a lawyer when I was 13 my parents were sent to prison for embezzlement and a host of other shit I was sent to live with my aunt and her boyfriend who molested me every chance he got until I couldn't take it anymore so I took off I was homeless for a while and one day when I was pan handling I met the woman who would change my life forever her name was Madame Dubois she ran a brothel in Manhattan very successful she took me under her wing and showed me the ends and outs of the business she even put me through college and after I started my own business she passed away from Cancer but I owe my life to that woman she gave me chance to be great" I said

" Wow Jade you've gone through a lot im your life I would have never guessed" Tori said

" Well yea but I don't let my past get to me I just press on and continue to work my ass off to make sure me and the girls are comfortable so what about you what's your family like?" I asked

" My father was a captain for the LAPD back home and my mother was an interior decorator when I was 12 my dad was shot in a police pursuit and it left him paralyzed and he turned cold and mean he tore me and my mom down until she decided to leave him for his ex partner Gary so me and my dad were left alone to fend for ourselves when I turned 16 i got a part time Job at a karaoke bar just to escape the dysfunction at home and when i graduated i left my father eventually couldn't fend for him self so he took his gun and blew his brains out I feel so bad about that." Tori says tearing up

I wrap my arms around Tori and held her as she cried.

" Tori im sorry that you've gone through all of that no one deserves this kind of shit" I said

" Its fine Jade " she says

" Tori I meant what I said in the hospital I want to help you so I have a proposal for you" I say

" Ok what is it?" She asked.

" I want you and Braxton to come live here" I say

" What ? Jade are you serious?" Tori asked

" Yea im very serious you two will be well taken care of and plus if that son of a bitch ever gets out I dont want you or Braxton in that apartment" I say

" Jade I dont know what to say " Tori says

" Hopefully the answer is yes youll have everything you need here Tori and if you want a Job I can set that up to and plus the girls would love having the little guy around" I said

" This job your talking about will I be an escort too?" Tori asked

" Well I was thinking more like my partner but if you want to go on dates you can I do sometimes" I said.

She thought to herself for a bit and grabbed my hand.

" Alright Jade we can try this out but if anything happens that I dont like me and Brax are out of here got it?" She says

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her

" I promise you wont regret this Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

I had just agreed to moving me and my son into Jade's mansion with her and 10 other girls I was a little iffy on that but so far the girls that I met including Allison were nice Emily so far is the coolest and not to mention she's hot as fuck I had to admit Jade had some hot girls on her rooster and Jade said that I didn't have to go on dates or do anything that the other girls did but I told Jade that if I was going to live here I wanted to earn my keep like the rest of the girls Jade was reluctant at first but she agreed I was going to keep my job at Scandals for a while until everything comes together and plus if i left Trina alone with Sassy and China Doll she'd kill me .

" Hey Tori I think this is the last one" Allison says as she loads the last box of stuff from my apartment into the car.

" Ok well that's that then lets go " I said getting into the car.

" Im happy you decided to come Tori" Allison says

" You know what Allison i am too" I say grabbing a hold of her hand and giving it a squeeze

Allison and I talked the whole ride to the mansion I found out alot about the girl she came from a well to do family and she went to college for accounting but close to her last year her father lost the family business so she struggled to pay her tuition and that's when she met Jade they've been together ever since.

" So Tori what do you think of Jade so far" Allison says

" She's amazing she doesn't even know me and she's done so much for me already " I say

" Thats just how Jade is she didn't know any of us but she helped us all and now we're all family " Allison said.

We pulled in front of the house and got out and the sight I saw made my heart light up Jade was running around with Braxton and his arms were extended and she was making him fly around the room.

" Having fun guys?" I asked getting both of their attention.

" look mommy im a plane" Braxton says

" I see is he wearing you out yet Jade ?" I asked

" nope not at all tell mommy we're built for this Brax" Jade says

" We're built for this mom " Braxton says flexing his muscles.

I laughed at their silliness and went out to the car to get the rest of my things and Jade walked up to me.

" Hey need some help ?" Jade says

"Not really this one is the last one anyway did you get tired of playing pilot with Braxton? " I asked with a smile

" Nope he was taken from me by Cat she made him rice Krispy Treats and now they're probably in her room watching the bubble guppies" Jade says

" Oh God Cat is going to be his new bestfriend " I say giggling

" Oh no she's not he said I was his bestfriend first so she cant have him hmph" Jade says folding her arms and pouting.

I burst into fits of laughter after I saw how adorable Jade looked

" What's so funny Tori?" Jade asked

" Are you really going to be mad if he has another bestfriend?" I asked

" Yup damn straight no bestfriend switching in this house"Jade says

" You do know that he's 4 right ?" I say

" Oh im aware but if I teach him about friendship now he wouldn't feel the need to have another bestfriend" Jade says

I bust up laughing again Jade was really serious.

" Ok Jade you can be his bestfriend " I say

She smiles.

" Now that that's settled let me help you with this box" Jade says leading me into the house


	8. Chapter 8

Living with Jade and the other girls proved to be really fun they were all really sweet and Braxton adores them all especially Jade who was over the moon in love with him which made my crush on her much stronger. Jade was wasnt at all like Trina described her personality wise atleast not with me or the other girls she was always so sweet and caring she saved her abrasive nature for the people she worked with.

It was Friday night at Scandals and the place was packed ever since Jade's party people had began to come from all over to see The girls who rocked Jade's after party.

" Tori" Arnie called out to me

" Hey Arn whats up?" I said

" Kyle Wiggins is having an after party and he's asked for you specifically " Arnie Said

" Oh yeah!?" I said

" Yea 20,000 upfront and you get to keep whatever else you make" Arnie

" Ok im down give me the address " I said

" I'll go in the back and go get it" Arnie said as he departed the dressing room

" Tori don't go" Trina says from behind me.

" Jesus Trina you scared me where did you even come from?" I asked her

" I was in the back picking out an outfit when I overheard you and Arnie talking about Kyle Wiggins" Trina says

" So you were ear hustling " I say with a smirk

" Not necessarily Arnie was talking loud enough for me to hear him" Trina says

" Anyway why did you tell me not to go what's up with this Kyle Wiggins guy?" I asked

" Rich kid his dad owns oil refineries all over the country and he's really pushy with the girls dancing is never enough for this guy he's going to want more than you're probably willing to give" Trina says

" I think I can handle it Treen but will you come with me just in case something transpires?" I asked

" You got it Sweet T" Trina says

" Tori here's the address Trina shouldn't you be up front?" Al asked

" Nope im accompanying Tori to the Kyle Wiggins party as her plus 1 and plus I'm here on my day off anyway Arnie " Trina says

" Alright get out of here ladies see you to tomorrow night" Arnie.

" Alright chicka let's bounce before Arnie changes his mind" Trina says

" Ok let me text Jade and tell her I'll be in kind of late " I said pulling my phone out and texting Jade.

" What's going on with you two anyway have you told her you have a crush on her yet?" Trina asked

" No not yet im still getting to know her but when the time is right I will" I said

The limo that Kyle Wiggins provided for us was waiting for us in front so Trina and I got in and the driver headed towards the Wiggins estate. When we pulled up to the gates of Kyle's large mansion I felt my nerves kick in and all I wanted to do was go home to Braxton and Jade but I held my shit together and stepped out of the car with Trina right by my side.

" Angel you made it" Said a tall, handsome, Blonde haired guy with blue eyes which I figured out was Kyle Wiggins.

" Yes I did and this is my sister Mistress" I said introducing him to Trina.

" Nice to meet you both why dont you two come in and join the festivities" Kyle says leading us inside the house.

Trina and I walked in and couldn't believe our eyes the house was huge and surrounded by celebrities and businessmen and Women like Jade's was .

" So this is the stage you'll be performing on your outfit is right in this room over here get changed and I'll see you in a minute" Kyle says before walking away to mingle with the party goers.

" Alright Trina come to the back with me so I can get changed" I said

" Ok let's go" Trina says following me into the room.

Inside the room was a California King Bed, A 60in flat screen mounted on the wall, Black chester drawers, and a bathroom connected to the room .

" Jesus Tori this isn't an outfit it's dental floss " Trina says holding up the really skimpy and barely there outfit.

" Wow you're right it doesn't leave anything to the imagination does it?" I asked

" Well it's a good thing your boobs aren't that big or you'd be in trouble" Trina says giggling.

" Shut up you idiot and help me put this on" I say

I took a look at myself in the mirror and applied dark makeup and put my black angel wings on and got ready to step out of the room with Trina in tow. I walked up to the DJ'S booth and gave him the song that I'd be dancing to and took my place on stage where Kyle was standing ready to announce me.

" Ladies and gentlemen if I could have your attention please tonight is a very special night It's the start of my Birthday weekend and I have the pleasure of presenting one of the sexiest dancers in the state of New York The Dark Angel herself Miss Tori Vega" Kyle says causing the audience to cheer loudly.

The start of Saving Abel's Addicted began to play as I walked through the curtains. I danced slow to the song and doing a few tricks on the stripper pole and dancing more provocatively as i began to take the barely there outfit off which only left me in a black lace thong I gave the crowd a great show and when the music was over the stage was filled with money that I collected on my way off the stage .

" God Tori that was some sexy shit out there " Kyle says

" Thanks Kyle I really appreciate that" I say

" Well Tori I was wondering if I could get a private dance from you considering it's my birthday and all" Kyle says with a grin.

" Umm yea sure but it'll be extra " I said

" No problem come with me " Kyle says leading me to the back of the stage into a private room .

Neither one of us noticed the person who silently stared at us from across the room.

" Alright Tori lets get the music set up and then we can began" Kyle says going to the stereo and putting on the music which was Pain by Three Days Grace.

I really loved this song so I began dancing and gyrating my hips to the music crawling over to Kyle who was staring at me with rapt attention I move my hands up his legs spreading them so I could come up between them I grinded on him running my fingers through my hair and just when I was about to get up to finish the rest of my dance Kyle's arms wrapped around my waist holding me in place.

" Kyle what are you doing? You're not supposed to touch me " I said

" My party my rules" He said.

" Kyle let me go please" I said

" Oh no I have plans for you Tori and since I already payed Arnie 50 grand to do anything I want with you Im going to take advantage of it " He says pinning me down with one arm and unbuttoning his pants with the other.

" Kyle No Please Dont Do This!" I yelled to him

Kyle had grabbed a hold of the skimpy outfit and tore it away from my body exposing my breasts which he too advantage of sucking hard at my left nipple.

" Kyle stop please let me go!" I Screamed

Slap!

Kyle had slapped me hard across the face causing blood to spew from my mouth I couldn't believe this was happening I was scared and alone and about to be raped by Kyle Wiggins I should have listened to Trina.

Kyle had ripped off my panties and he had lined himself up at my entrance but before her could enter me I heard a terrible scream. It was Kyle he had a pair of scissors logged in his shoulder and A figure in all black began kicking the shit out of him before shock took over him causing him to pass out.

" Tori are you alright?" The figure with the hood over its face said.

" Who Are you?" i asked a bit shaken up

" Your knight in shining lip gloss " Jade says pulling the hoodie off of her head

" Oh God Jade thank God you're here I don't know what would have happen if you didn't show up well I do know but I don't want to think about it " I said

" Well let's go home Tor " Jade says

" What about him ?" I asked

" Leave him someone will find him his father is a very loyal customer of mine once he gets a whiff of this the little prick will be finished". Jade says

Jade gave me her hoodie to put on and we walked out of the house together with Trina who wanted to kick Kyle's ass somemore. Tonight showed me alot about Jade and I think my crush on her has grown into infatuation .


	9. Chapter 9

Once we got back to Jade's all hell broke loose. Jade got on the phone with Kyle Wiggins's dad who was less than pleased to hear the accusations against his son but because of his heavy involvement with Jade's organization he told her that he would take disciplinary action against Kyle.

" Tori are you ok ?" Jade asked

" Just a little shaken up but im fine " I said

" Tori what you did tonight was stupid" Jade says.

" How was that stupid Jade ?" I asked

" Because you went into that private room alone with him even after Trina told you he was bad news Tori" Jade says

" You're right that was stupid but I didn't think something like this would happen " I said

" Tori in this business you have to be prepared for anything especially when It comes to little bastards like Kyle Wiggins who think they can get away with anything because they have money" Jade says

Jade was right I should have listened to Trina Im lucky I made it out of there it could have been so much worst .

" And another thing Tori I want you to quit Scandals " Jade says

" Wait what?" I asked.

" You heard me Scandals no more you're out of the stripping game Tori whatever you want or need I'll take care of it but you're not going back to that place" Jade says turning to walk away

" Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do Jade you don't own me and you're not the fucking boss of me what the fuck is your problem" I say

And for the first time I saw something in Jade that I hadn't before she stopped dead in her tracks ,her hands became fists and she began to shake and when she turned around to look at me those green blue eyes that I had fallen in love with were filled with tears. Jade walked over to me and kissed me long and hard.

" I could've fucking lost you tonight Tori and Braxton could've too I know how these rich pricks are they get away with everything because they can im trying to look after you Tori because I wish someone would have done the same for me" Jade says still holding me close.

" Im so sorry Jade I overreacted its just my whole life someone has always told me what to do You're just trying to help me im sorry" I cried

" Its ok Tori I just dont want anything to happen to you I care about you" Jade says

We talked all night and when we woke up the next morning we headed down to Scandals to tell Arnie that I would no longer be working here and he didn't take it very well.

" She's the best girl ive got Jade she's in high demand " Arnie said

" She almost got raped by that asshole Kyle Wiggins last night" Jade says

" Jesus I didn't know Tori are you alright?" Arnie asked

" Im fine but Im done Arnie" I said

" And so am I " Trina says coming in

" Trina you too?" Arnie asked

" Yea let's go ladies" Trina says

We walked out of Scandals and we talked for a while outside of the building when Jade got a call.

" Trina can you give Tori a lift back to the house I have some business to attend to" Jade says

" Yea sure thing Jade " Trina says

" I'll see you back at the house" Jade says giving me a quick kiss before leaving

" Bye" I say with a dorky grin on my face.

" Bye Jade" Trina says with a smirk looking at me.

Jade waves and pulls out of the parking lot.

" Va va va voooom what is going on here?" Trina asked

" Nothing" I said with a shy smile

" Sure there's not " Trina says

" Trina I've been thinking " I said

" Am I going to be sick after I hear this?" Trina asked

" Possibly" I said

" Alright go head" Trina says

" Alright how about we start our own business same thing we've been doing you know the parties and shit but with a twist" I said

" What's the twist?";Trina asked

" We go on dates too" I said

" Ah stripper escorts are we going to be sleeping with people too Tori?" Trina asked sarcastically

" No Just dancing and an occasional date what do you say?" I asked

" I don't know Tori let me sleep on it" Trina says

" Ok"


	10. Chapter 10

After leaving Trina and Tori I decided to go and do something nice for Tori, Braxton, and The girls. I wanted to throw them a little party so I went and talked to Ed Bexley the guy that handles all my parties.

" Jade how are you ?" Ed asked.

" I'm good Ed how's everything?" I asked

" Everything is great Jade so what can I do for you?" He asked

" Im throwing a party at my house and I need the works" I said

" Ok so when's this party ?" He asked

" Today" I said

" Wow Jade that's really short notice" He said

" Yes I know but it's nothing you cant handle Ed" I said

" Well what's the theme?" He asked

" Two of my girls have children so I want to go with that you know the circus, petting zoo, jumpers, lots of balloons, a few carnival games, a few rides, lots of food , cake, cookies, candy you know that sort of thing" I said

" Well I'll get on it since its still early me and my guys should have it all set up about by 2 pm hows that sound?" He asked

" Perfect thanks Ed call Ally for your payment " I said as I walked out of the building

I pulled my phone out to call Hannah and after three rings she answered.

" House of Beauty this is Cutie" Hannah says

I laughed Hannah was so weird.

" Hello Cutie this is your gorgeous boss what are you guys up to did Trina and Tori make it back ?" I asked

" Yea we're playing with the Karaoke machine Tori can really sing " Hannah says

I bet she can I thought to myself

" Well that's cool but I need you to do me a favor Han I need you to get everyone out of the house and you guys meet me at the mall for a little shopping " I said

" I'm on it" She said excitedly

" Alright see you guys there" I said hanging up the phone

I made it to the mall hoping that it wouldn't take too long before the girls got here but knowing Hannah who's a shopaholic they might already be here. I walked inside the mall and sure enough my girls had beat me here. Cat , Trina, Maya. And Tori were riding the cho cho train with Braxton and Alana they looked so happy Tori and Braxton I mean and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure they stayed that way. The train stopped and the girls hopped out Braxton spotted me and took off running towards me I smiled as the wild haired 4 year old ran into my arms.

" Hi Jade " Braxton said as her wrapped his little arms around my neck.

" Hello my guy" I said squeezing him back

" Did you have fun on the train?" I asked him

" Yes it was really cool" Braxton said

" Well I see you found your bestfriend kiddo Hey Jade" Tori said

" Hey Tori Alright kid ready for some shopping ?" I asked Braxton

" Yeah!!!" He exclaimed

" Ok Kid Place it is let's go buddy" I said leading Braxton to the children's clothing store

Tori followed suit and headed into the store with us. For a 4 year old Braxton had an incredible fashion sense I mean new what he liked and what would look good on him.

" Geez this kid has better taste in clothes than I do" I said to Tori

" Well he gets it from his mom" She said with a smile

" I bet he does" I said getting lost in her eyes

I wanted nothing more than to kiss her but Braxton was only a few feet away and I didn't know how she would feel about that.

" Hey Jade this leather Jacket is like yours can I get it please?" Braxton asked

" Sure buddy whatever you want" I said

" My child is going to be spoiled rotten" Tori said

" And so will his mother when we go to the next store" I said getting up to pay for Braxton's things.

Tori just gave me a shy smile and walked over to the counter with me. We shopped in a couple more stores for Braxton and Alana then Cat took the kids for Ice cream giving Tori and I some alone time. We went into Saks fifth I liked it here and I knew Tori would too.

" Wow I've never been in Saks before " Tori said

" Oh Yea?, well how about I give you a guided tour" I said with a smirk

" Well lead on Jade" Tori said with that damn smile that drove me crazy

I showed Tori around the store and told her she could have whatever she liked. Tori saw a few dresses she liked so we purchased them before going over to Prada now I was home I loved Prada. Tori grabbed a few dresses and went into the changing room while I looked around.

" Hey Jade could you come here for a minute?" Tori asked

" Sure " I said

When I walked into the dressing room where Tori was my heart had practically jumped out of my chest Tori was standing in her Black lacy Victoria's secret bra and boy shorts trying on a dress.

" Umm you ummm needed me?" I asked

" Yea could you zip me up ?" She asked

" Sure yea" I said zipping up the dress

" I want to thank you for everything you did for Brax and I today " She said

" Oh it's really no problem Tori" I said

Tori didn't say anything else just turned around to face me. We looked eachother in the eyes before both pairs travelled down to each other's lips. I couldn't hold back anymore I attached my lips to Tori's and kissed her slowly and passionately Tori reciprocated by wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me in closer but as soon as it started it was over when a text came through on my phone it was Ed telling me that everything was set up.

" Is everything ok?" She asked

" Umm yea but we have to head back home like right now" I said

She nodded and grabbed the dresses she wanted and after we purchased our stuff Tori and I left the store tell the other girls that it was time to go. The girls left out of the mall with bags of all kinds and so did Tori and I Braxton even held some of his bags along with Alana. Tori , Trina , Braxton, and Alana rode back with me while the girls followed in the other cars.

" Jadey why did we have to leave the mall?" Braxton asked

" Jadey?" Trina and Tori asked in unison before bursting up with laughter.

I glared at the two girls before answering Braxton's question.

" Because pal I have a special surprise for you guys at home" I said

" Is it a big surprise?" He asked

" Yes it is" I said

" Yaaay!!!" Alana and Braxton said in unison.

I laughed and continued driving towards home. Once we made it Braxton's eyes went wide at the sight of a giant Ferris wheel.

" Look Lana it's rides !!!" Braxton yelled excitedly

" You turned the house into an amusement park?" Trina asked

" Something like that" I said getting out of the car along with Tori , Trina and the kids

Braxton and Alana ran straight for the backyard anxious to see what else was back there by then the other girls had pulled up and believe it or not they were more excited about than the kids were. Once the back gate was open the girls and the kids rushed in to start playing the games and riding the rides. Ed really went all out with this shit it was probably going to cost me a pretty penny but I didn't give a shit I'd do anything for my girls and the kids.

" Look Jadey horsies " Braxton said pointing to the ponies

" Would you like to ride one?" I asked him

" Yes !!" He said excitedly

I took his hand and led him over to where the guy who tended the ponies stood.

" Hey little guy would you like to ride a pony?" The guy asked

" Yes please " Braxton said as the man led him inside of the stable.

Tori ran up taking out her phone to record Barxton as he rode around the stable on a white and brown pony.

" Look mommy I'm on a pony" Braxton said to his mom.

" Yes you are baby have fun ok" She said recording her son.

Tori turned to me and whispered thank you. I nodded and smiled at her. The day went on with us riding rides , playing the games , and eating enough junk to kill us but I was happy that everyone else was happy. Tori and I rode the ferris wheel and even stole a few kisses here and there.

" Hey Tori I have a business dinner coming up and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me" I said

" Are you asking me to be your date Jade?" She asked

" Yes" I said

" I'd love to" She said before she attached her lips to mine.

After The guys from Ed's company came to take down the stuff in my backyard I got Emily to keep an eye on Braxton because right now I wanted Tori more than anything. Once we were in my room I attached my lips to hers and began to strip her out of her clothing as she did to mine .Once we were both down to our underwear I broke the kiss and took a minute to just look at her Tori was beyond beautiful and now I was finally going to have her. I led her over to my bed and laid her down gently but before we went any further I had to say this to her.

" Tori before we get into this I have to tell you something from the moment I saw you I've done nothing but think about you you've captured my mind and my thoughts and now you've captured my heart Tori I'm falling in love with you and I'm afraid because I've never been in love before but I'm trusting that you won't break my heart you might not feel the same way I do now but I'm hoping one day will because I love and adore you and Braxton very much and I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you both are safe and well taken care of " I said

Tori had tears streaming down her face and when she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me that was all the confirmation I needed.

" I love you too Jade so much and It's not because of all the things you've done for me its because you genuinely care for me and my son who absolutely loves and adores you you make us so happy Jade and you dont have to worry about your feelings not being reciprocated because I haven't been able to get you off of my mind since the first time our eyes met at Scandals " Tori said clinging to me tighter.

I pulled us apart and attached my lips back to hers this time the kiss was more passionate urgent even it was unlike anything I've ever felt . Tori kissed down my jawline making her way towards my pulse were she kissed and sucked at the skin softly I let out a soft moan as she laid me down and planted herself between my legs. She caressed my thighs as she kissed my shoulder and collarbone making her way towards the valley between my breasts. She kissed the top of my exposed cleavage making my breath hitch and my body quiver with anticipation . She reached behind me but before she unhooked my bra her eyes met mine silently asking for my premission. I nodded giving her the ok to proceed. Once she got it unhooked she pulled it from my body exposing my breasts to her lust filled eyes. Her hands began to touch , caress, and fondle my breasts making me arch into her touch. Tori's hands were so soft I never wanted her to stop touching me. Lips began to connect with skin again making their way to hardened peaks. Her lips suctioned around my nipple letting her tongue glide over it.

" Ahhhh" I moaned

Tori flicked the tip of her tongue against my hardened nub as she rolled the other between her finger tips. I was so lost in the pleasure she was giving me because no one not even my girls has every made me feel this good Tori was taking her time to fully appreciate and satisfy my body. I was so lost that I didn't even realize that Tori had switched over to the other nipple giving it the same treatment that she gave the first. My back arched and I began to grind into her I wanted her inside me but I also wanted her to continue at her own pace. Once she done with my nipples she continued to kiss down my body only stopping to lick around my belly button which kind of tickled a little bit she reached the top of my lace covered mound put surpassed it to kiss my thighs and legs.While she kissed inside of my inner thigh she ran her nose over my lacy boy shorts smelling my arousal.

" God you smell so good Jade I cant wait any longer I want you now" Tori says as her fingers pull my boy shorts down and off of me.

Tori spread my legs and dived in licking me slowly her tongue glided up my slit sending tingles up my spine. She continued to give me slow and tenative licks before going up to my clit and blowing on it.

" Mmmm Oh fuck Tori" I moaned out

Tori licked at the hidden pebble making it come out of its hiding place getting loud moans out of me. The tip of that wonderful tongue toyed with the nub until it was nice and hard then it trailed down to my entrance and without warning that said tongue had plunged deep inside of me.

" Ahhhhh" I moaned

Tori explored my secret cave hitting the spot that drove me crazy I grabbed the back of her head keeping her in place as I grinded my pelvic hard against her face. I felt myself losing control I was reaching my peak but Tori had other plans she grabbed the hand that was keeping her in place and pushed it back her tongue was no longer probing me much to my annoyance but it was soon replaced by three fingers ramming themselves inside of me.

" Oh God Fuck Tori " I moaned out

Those slender fingers moved in and out of me at fast pace hitting my G-spot often making me gush. Tori crawled back on top of me her fingers never missing a beat and attached her lips to mine.

" I want you to cum for me Jade " Tori said breaking the kiss.

" Mmmm Fuck " I moaned out as Tori's fingers went deeper inside.

" It's ok let yourself go with me " Tori said

The sound of her voice and the movements of her fingers caused my brain to go on autopilot. With one more flick of her wrist I was shooting of like a rocket I had cum so long and so hard that my body felt as if I were floating. She pulled her fingers out of me slowly and placed them into her mouth where she licked them clean. The animal inside of me came out to play as I watched her and before she knew it she was on her back with my lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss. I wanted to feel her , touch her, taste her , and be inside of her so badly. She let out the softest moan as I sucked gently at her pulse point. I reached behind her to unhook her bra but before doing so my eyes looked up at her asking for premission she nodded letting me know it was ok so I went on and unhooked it pulling off of her . I looked at the caramel mounds for a minute they were really pretty way smaller than mine but caramel complected like the rest of Tori and capped off with Hershey kiss nipples. But enough with the staring let's get down to business. I run my thumbs over her semi hardened nipples getting a satisfied sigh from Tori. I keep that up for a few more minutes before latching on to one of them while rolling the other between my finger tips.

" Mmmm Oh " Tori moaned

I continued my menistrations by licking around her areola and then flicking at the nub.

" Oh God Jade " She moaned

My lips suctioned around her again sucking the nub to a fine point before switching over to the other giving it the same treatment. After I was done pleasuring her beautiful breasts I kissed down her toned stomach stopping to lick around her belly button like she did with mine. I reached the top of her mound and spread her legs I dipped down and trailed my tongue down her covered slit tasting the juices that formed during our fourplay. I needed her I wanted her but I wanted to taste her even more. I pulled the black lace thong down her legs , spreading her legs wide , and diving in to get my first official taste of her. God Tori tasted like heaven she was sweet and tangy at the same time but it wasnt bad a thing . I tried to devour the brunette her moans only spurred me on more. I licked every nuck cranny of her pussy making Tori wither beneath me. I pulled my tongue out of her and inserted three fingers inside of her making her scream my name out thank God my walls are sound proof or else the neighbors would have probably heard Tori. I kept up my pace continuously hitting her g spot until I felt her walls constrict around my fingers Tori's back arched and she began to yell things in spanish which turned me on and a string of other obscenities mixed in with my name as she became undone. I helped her ride it out before pulling my fingers out slowly and crawling next to her . After Tori got control of her breathing she wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzed into ny neck eventually falling asleep. I stayed up for a while just listening to her snore lightly and I realized that this was how it ought to be.


End file.
